<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speed Dial by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451031">Speed Dial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Jack was talking to Jackie, on a layover at Rose’s place, and Jackie had given him words of wisdom “don’t have the people you fancy on speed dial, you’ll regret it when you’re drunk”. But it had only made sense, he traveled with the Doctor and Rose, was he supposed to not be able to contact them quickly?</p><p>But drunk in a space bar, with at least ten women, men, and assorted others drooling over him? What was he supposed to do but make a mistake the minute he stumbled outside the doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speed Dial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Jack was talking to Jackie, on a layover at Rose’s place, and Jackie had given him words of wisdom “don’t have the people you fancy on speed dial, you’ll regret it when you’re drunk”. But it had only made sense, he traveled with the Doctor and Rose, was he supposed to not be able to contact them quickly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But drunk in a space bar, with at least ten women, men, and assorted others drooling over him? What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do but make a mistake the minute he stumbled outside the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re calling them to ask them to pick you up.” he reassured himself before pressing the button. “I love you.” he blubbered the minute that the Doctor answered the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” the Doctor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just say that-” Rose asked, trailing off, and that was good! Rose was there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love both of you.” somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind, Jack knew this was a bad idea. Somewhere in the forefront of his fuzzy mind he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, lad, where are you? Practical jokes are never as funny sober.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I do!” Jack insisted, leaning back against the wall by the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack.” Rose said, and Jack sighed at her sweet voice. “Where are you? You’re drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? Hm, I am. I’m at… somewhere. Same planet. Blue. Very blue. It hurts my eyes.” Jack squinted up at the neon sign, scowling like it was targeting him specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue sign.” the Doctor said, and the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS came through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home.” Jack muttered. “Home. You guys are home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really thought he’d be a horny drunk.” Rose remarked, as the TARDIS faded into view in front of him. The doors pushed open, and the phone bleeped to signify the call was over as the Doctor and Rose hurried over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He normally is a horny drunk.” the Doctor confirmed. “This is probably something he isn’t used to drinking. Maybe some drugs were added or something similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose frowned sadly and hoisted Jack up, taking one arm as the Doctor took the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do love you.” Jack said, almost not registering that they were really in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Rose asked, pulling him into the TARDIS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Jack laughed. “I wonder what death feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a conversation you want when drunk.” the Doctor hoisted Jack into a bridal carry with a grunt. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack just hummed and moved closer into the Doctor’s chest, sighing contently and letting his eyes flutter shut. The Doctor smiled softly, looking at him tenderly, before glancing at Rose, who was also looking at the Captain with love in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about this in the morning.” he assured her. “I can assume that it’s requieted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose grinned and nodded excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve got to get the Captain to bed. Care to come along?” Rose skipped over, and followed him to Jack’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor softly set Jack down in his bed, pulling his shoes and jacket off, before gently tugging the blanket over him. Rose ran her hand through Jack’s soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait till morning.” she admitted, flicking off the light and guiding the Doctor out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither can I.” the Doctor said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>